darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Honour
Honour is one of the three categories of the Rules of Conduct, along with Respect and Security. Honour states that the RuneScape game must be played fairly and in an 'honourable' manner, hence the term 'Honour'. As such, cheating, engaging in dishonest behaviour, or otherwise gaining an unfair upper hand in the RuneScape game is unacceptable and will not be tolerated as such. This category encompasses nine rules. Macroing, and use of bots or third-party software This rule disallows the use of third-party software designed to give players an unfair advantage. Examples of forbidden software include, but are not limited to, all of the following: *Software that attempts to communicate directly with RuneScape's game worlds. *Software that monitors, modifies or decrypts the communications between the game applets and RuneScape's game worlds. (This includes the use of a debugger such as Cheat Engine). *Software that generates input to RuneScape game applets, such as: **Automatically moving the mouse pointer or generating mouse clicks **Automatically entering messages into the chat box and saying them in-game. *Modified or replacement versions of RuneScape game applets. Reverse-engineering the game applets or using modified versions of game applets are strictly prohibited under copyright laws. *Third-party software that displays pages/content from the RuneScape website(s), and that has specific features (i.e. toolkits) must not be used to access the website unless that software conforms with specific guidelines Punishments for macroing include account rollbacks, and very long (usually permanent) bans. Real-world trading This rule prohibits the sale or purchase of in-game items or goods for real-world currency. All in-game items and services are and remain the property of Jagex. The punishment for real-world trading is generally a permanent ban. Buying, selling, or sharing an account This rule prohibits the transfer, sale, purchase, or sharing of RuneScape accounts. All RuneScape accounts are and remain the property of Jagex, and may only be used by one person for the lifetime of the account. The punishment for account sharing/trading is generally a permanent ban for all accounts involved. Multiple logging-in This rule prohibits having more than one account created by a single user logged in at any given time. It also disallows accounts created by the same user to interact in any way, including the use of a friend to hold items from one account to transfer to the other. The punishment for breaking this rule is generally a permanent ban for all accounts involved. Knowingly exploiting a bug This rule prohibits players from exploiting bugs or flaws in the RuneScape client for their own personal gain or for the personal gain of others. The punishments issued under this sub-section are determined by the following five factors: *Whether the player had any control over the bug's effects *Whether the bug was abused intentionally or not *The degree of abuse *Gains made from the bug *Whether the bug had effects that adversely affected other players' gameplay For example, minor graphical glitches beyond a player's control generally receive minimal or no punishment. On the other hand, serious bugs such as the item duplication glitch, generally warrant permanent bans. Jagex staff impersonation This rule prohibits players from impersonating Jagex moderators in the RuneScape game or on the official forums. Jagex moderators will always have a gold crown next to their name when they post on the forums or speak in-game. Punishments issued under this rule range from a 24 hour ban or mute to a permanent ban or mute. Password, account, bank pin, or item scamming This rule prohibits attempting to gain unauthorized access to a player's account or items, including the account's password and bank PIN, regardless of whether or not the attempt is successful. It also prohibits lying to other players for personal gain (such as certain forms of luring), as well as other item scams. Punishments for this rule are generally a temporary or permanent mute or ban, depending on the degree of the offence. Advert blocking This rule prohibits the use of advert-blocking software to block the adverts in the free-to-play version of RuneScape. Punishments for breaking this rule range from a temporary to permanent ban. Unofficial player-run games of chance This rule prohibits players from engaging in, promoting, advertising, or hosting any games of chance which revolve around certain "random chance" aspects of RuneScape. The key aspect of this rule is whether the "gambling" revolves around players trading another player (a "host") coins or items with the trust that the host will pay out if the bettor wins. Even if the host does pay out, their actions would still go against this rule. Punishments range from a temporary mute for first time minor offenders all the way up to lengthy (and possibly permanent) bans for flagrant offenders. Encouraging others to break the rules This rule prohibits players from glorifying or encouraging any activity that violates the Rules of Conduct in any way. Examples of what is forbidden under this rule include: *Attempting to convince other players that the Rules of Conduct are different from what they actually are (for example, stating that luring another player from a safe zone into a dangerous area is not considered scamming). *Trying to get a reaction from another player by using offensive language against them (This also violates the Offensive Language rule under Respect). *Creating, distributing or advertising third-party add-ons that break the third-party software policy (This also violates the Macroing rule under Honour). *Advertising or linking to real-world trading websites (This also violates the advertising rule under Security). *Encouraging others to abuse bugs (This also violates the Bug Abuse rule under Honour). *Hosting, facilitating, linking to, or providing software which links to, forums/chat where users discuss behaviour which breaks rules, or help or encourage each other to do so (unless a genuine effort is made to moderate such chat and prevent such discussion). *Anything not listed above that makes someone else more likely to break a rule. Punishments issued under this rule vary depending on the degree of the offence, and can go from a temporary mute all the way up to a permanent ban. Category:Rules